When The Fire And Flower Collide ( Sasusaku Fanfiction )
by MsYukino
Summary: I made sasusaku fanfiction .. and the story start after the great ninja war :P I hope you guys will like it :P


" **When Fire and Flower Collide"**

 **By : MsYukino**

 **Chapter 1 :**

Sasuke has finally returned to the village, but not everybody was happy to see sasuke, but they have to accept it whether they liked it or not, because Sasuke has a big contribution in winning the great ninja war. Sasuke didn't mind that at all. All he wants is to make up with Sakura, but the pinky hair hasn't shown herself after the war. Even Naruto didn't know what happened to Sakura. Sasuke went to Sakura's apartment to see the pinky's doing but he failed to see her.

" **Something isn't right here"- Sasuke's murmured.**

He went to Naruto's apartment to tell that Sakura is nowhere to be found. Naruto got shocked to know that Sakura is missing, they rush to Kakashi's office to know what's going on.

 ***BAAAAMMMMM* ( Door Open )**

" **Kakashi sensei, Sakura is nowhere to be found, do you know about that ?"- Naruto loudly asked Kakashi.**

" **Hmm" – Kakashi.**

" **You know where Sakura is, right?"- Sasuke asked Kakashi with serious face.**

" **I know where she is, but I can't allowed myself to tell you where. She's the one who requested it anyway" – Kakashi answered.**

" **Why!?"- Naruto.**

 ***BAAAAMMMMM* ( Door Open )**

" **Rokudaime-sama, The pinky went rampage again"-Anbu**

" **WHAAAT!?" kakashi left rushing quickly.**

" **Pinky? Are they talking about sakura ?"-Naruto confusingly asking .**

 **"Hn, lets go"- Sasuke.**

They follow kakashi, and they got shocked when 2 anbu flew to their direction. But they got frozen when the saw Sakura was the one who made them flew. They sense awful aura covering sakura's body.

" **S-sakura?"-Naruto was trying to confirm if she is really sakura.**

" **Naruto, get away from her."-Kakashi warned Naruto, but he didn't listen and try to stop sakura.**

" **SAKURAAAA!"-Naruto hugged sakura, Like the way sakura hugged sasuke in chunnin exam.**

They all got shocked when a chain that have a pointed metal hit Naruto's back. Sasuke rushed to rescued Naruto, and attack Sakura. Sasuke hit Sakura's belly and she fell unconscious.

The Anbu sealed Sakura with chain that have chakra and bring Sakura back to the room and seal it. They are still in shock, and looked at kakashi with a questioning eyes.

" **Alright, I'll explain it to you guys. Let's go back to my office." – kakashi.**

 **-In kakashi's office-**

" **You can start now kakashi"- Sasuke.**

" **Alright, After the great ninja war, You left, right Sasuke? Sakura still continued working and taking mission so she will not get bored waiting. But the last mission she taken, though it was easy, their something went wrong. She over used her chakra just to heal her client, after that, she felt something inside her, she didn't know what is it. She's stay for a night in the village to re gain her chakra, but instead to gaining, her chakra continuously depleting. Then she started to hear voices calling her name, the voice sound familiar to her, as if she knew that person, then she suddenly see herself standing in front of the gate of our village in the middle of the night. So she thought she was just imagining things and end up living the village uncontiously. After that, thing didn't go the same it was. She told me that she's always having nightmare, the dream of her family's death, You and Naruto's Death, the whole team7's death. Then one day, she was on her way to see Lady Tsunade's House, Something happened. "- kakashi**

" **What happened?" Sasuke and Naruto.**

" **Sakura lost herself in the middle of the street and went Rampage. Luckily there's no civilian around. But she destroyed everything around her. 2 Anbu's saw her and Stopped her, but they got serverly injured before Sakura Calmed Down."- Kakashi**

" **Then Why is that happening to Sakura? Did everyone know about this? "- Naruto**

" **We still searching for the answer, Only me , Lady Tsunade and The anbu's knows about Sakura"- Kakashi.**

Sasuke suddenly throw his sword to kakashi. Everyone got shocked. But the sword didn't reached kakashi and drop infront of kakashi.

" **Show yourself !" – Sasuke's Command.**

 **"Whoops ! That was close " - Unknown person appear infront of kakashi.**

 *****Chapter 1 end*****

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _ **Guys, Let me know if you want me to continue my story :')**_

 _ **If you still want, i will make a promise that i will update every monday night :)**_

 _ **Love Lots :***_


End file.
